Closed
by Elii
Summary: Kagome was found by the Yu Yu gang on one of their missons all beat up why was she there and why is she so short and why wont she let go of kurama what is her sercet and how does hiei fit in here KurKagHiei


**Closed**

I was goin to make this an oneshot but then I thought of other things to add to it so I made it a series thing whatever u want to call it

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Sound-

* * *

**Yu Yu Gang**

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama. And Hiei all walked through a creepy hallway. The sky was all clouded over with black clouds. The moon was not out that night making it even darker. Bats were fling fast around the sky swerving through the trees and snatching the bugs out of the air soundlessly. You could here the sound of Kuwabara's and Yusuke's teeth chattering from the cold. Their teeth told no lies though it was cold. Very cold.

"Its –chatter- so cold –chatter-out here why do we have to come to night why not some time when it's warm?" Yusuke tried to say as clear as possible with the tempters

"Oh ya" Kuwabara replied

"Yes it would have been nicer if it could be warmer but we have a mission to do so when its done we could go get warm" Kurama said in his intelligent voice

"Hn"

The four kept walking through the halls. When all of a sadden they came to a dead end. The only way to go was back or through the wooden door on the left

"Great just great now what do we do? Hey what is are mission anyway?" Yusuke asked while scratching his head with his finger

"Koenma said we had to find some guy and kill him then find artifact," Kurama said with his eyes closed and finger in the air like a smarting pants

"Whats the artifact?"

"Umm I don't think he told us"

"Oh that's no help" Kuwabara put his sense in to the conversation

"What ever lets get this over with"

The teens opened the door and stepped though. As the started to walk on the door creaked closed be hind them. But they just kept on walking. As they walked the noticed that they were in a dungeon of some sort. There were cells on both sides of the hall. A few of the cells had skeletons in them chained to the walls.

"Oh now that is creepy" Yusuke said

-Tink think tink- the sound of chains rattling stopped all of the spirit detectives in their tracks. –Tink tink tink tink tink- the sound came again

"wha wha what iiis thaaat ?" Kuwabara said in a shaky voice

"i..ii doo..ont k..knoooww" Yusuke replied in a shaky voice as well

"Hn"

Hiei just kept on walking with Kurama right behind him. The two others ran to get to them. They all stopped in front of the cell that the rattling was coming from. The look on Kurama's face was of horror and fear. Every one of them gasped even Hiei. All over the faces now shows of horror.

Sitting in the cell was a girl she had a collar around her neck the had a chain from it to the wall same with her wrists her head was down so they could not see her face she looked to be the same height as Hiei use to be (in here Hiei grew and is about the same height as Kurama) only a little taller. She wore a black kimono but it was so short it only went to just above her knees. It had pink sakura blossoms and petals all over it.

She had bruises all over her arms and legs along with scraps. All of the young men knew though that there were more under her clothes and they didn't even have to look

-Tink tink tink- there was the blasted noise again but this time they could tell it was coming from the chains on the girl.

"holly shit what the fuck who did this it ant right to keep a girl locked up like this"

Yusuke yelled in a somewhat scared voice. But not scared for him but what he was seeing in front of him

"oh my this this I don't now what to say"

Kurama hesitated with his words but still couldn't say what he was thinking

"Hn how about you get her out of there"

"alright"

Kuwabara walked up to the cellar door and tried to open it but it was locked. He turned around and with the most serious look you could imagine he said

"It's locked"

every one sweat dropped an anime fell.

"no fucking duh you monkey"

Yusuke all but yelled

"please calm down Yusuke and Hiei would you mind melting the lock for us?"

(I don't know if he can do that but I say he can so ha)

"Hn"

Hiei glared at the lock as it turned red and get brighter and brighter all the while it started to melt dripping to the floor and cooling in a second flat. After it cooled it turned black again like nothing had ever happened. Other then the fact it was now in clumps on the floor it looked all the same

"thank you very muck Hiei"

"Hn"

Yusuke walked up to the door and slid it open the other three followed him in to the cell. The all gathered around the girl on the floor. Hiei started to melt the chains "trying" to be careful not to burn the girl

The chains melted just like the lock did but the caller around her neck didn't all it did was glow a brightly for a few seconds which surprised the four young men even Hiei even though he did not show it, the light died out an the caller went from a medal caller to a black lace sort of thing. It was about 2 in a half inches wide and stopped in the middle it has a silver medal thing on each side which both connected to a little pair of silver wings between the two wings was white jewel. The jewel had a hint of pink to it from the what they thought to be the lighting.

Since Her kimono was so short you got a nice view of her legs. Other then all the scrapes bruises and scares she had some nice legs. On her right ankle was a bracelet. The chain was black and had a silver fox on it. The fox was curled up with a black heart shaped jewel. She had other bracelets on but they were just plain black and silver round one on the same ankle. On her on the ankle was a four bracelets each alternating from silver to black just like the right.

On her forehead was a silver ring that went around her head but did not connected. Instead it stopped and went down so it looked like a forth a circle.

She also had another necklace on. It was a black chain with a dragon on it. The dragon just like the fox was curled up with a jewel in the middle this time it was a red heart shaped jewel though

"umm that was weird"

Yusuke said getting out of his "what-the-hell-was-that" sort of dais

"yes I think you are right Yusuke it was a little weird"

came the smart one out of the group Kurama

"ok guys I think it would be best if we get her to Koenma"

"that would be good Yusuke but I think we have to heal her first but I don't have my first aid kit with me so we will have to go to my house to get it"

"ok but what about Koenma we could just take her there to get medical attention"

"ok that will be fine"

Yusuke pulled out his communicator and Koenma popped up on the screen

"what is it Yusuke?"

"we need a portal toddler"

"MY NAME IS NOT TODDLER!"

"ok what ever portal"

out of no where a round purplish black portal was formed and the four young men stepped through with Kurama caring the young teenage looking girl in his arms

* * *

**Koenma's Office**

* * *

The four men walked in with one caring the girl. A boy that looked to be about five or six sat a desk looking like he was the boss. The four other men walked over to the desk in front of the little 'kid'

"Who is she?"

The 'kid' demanded

"Koenma sir we found her chained to the wall in a cell of the mansion you had use check out for you and we had to bring her here for medical attention"

Kurama explained while holding the girl in his arms

"Ok yes well BOTAN"

The giant doors of the room swung open an a girl with blue hair

"Yes Koenma sir"

The blue hair girl said while running over two eh little kid now identified as Koenma desks but stopped in her tracks when she caught glimpse of the girl in Kurama's arm and froze

"Oh my goodness what happened"

"Botan I want you to talk this girl to the medical center"

"But Koenma sir we have no room in the center"

"What do u mean"

"After the attack it got filled up"

"Ok in that case one of u will have to take her to your homes to take care of her"

Koenma said will turn to the boys who were some what forgotten a few minutes ago

"Not mine" Yusuke replied in less then a second after Koenma finished is sentence

"I'll taker to my house" Kurama offered

"Ok Botan open a portal to Kurama's house" Koenma ordered will looking the blue haired girl

A big purple swirling portal just like the last one came out of no were and Kurama and the rest of the young men walked through

* * *

**Kurama's house / room**

* * *

The four demon hunters walked through the portal the red head walked towards the bed coved with forest green sheets the pillowcase was a dark blue almost black but not quite as dark he laid the young battered girl on the bed after pulling down the covers

Mean while Kuwabara and Yusuke headed for the door just as they were closing it Yusuke yelled a good by and told them that they would be over again around 12 tomorrow

So now there was only Hiei and Kurama because Kurama's mom had gone over to his aunts for the next month to help his aunt out for her husband had left for a teenage slut so now Kurama was home alone for the next month

"Hiei would you mind getting the first aid kit out of the restroom its in the closet on the third shelf I think"

"Hn" was Hiei's response as he left the room through the door and down the hall he came back about 3 minutes later with the first aid kit in hand he handed it to Kurama with a Hn and presided to jump out the window into the tree to watch

**

* * *

45 minutes later

* * *

**

Kurama had the young girl all badgered up and in clean clothes though it was the hardest mission that he could think of he even had to have Hiei help him with it

So now the girl was wearing an old pear of his boxers that went down about 3 inches away from her knees with one of Hiei many cloaks but she was still wearing all of her jewelry and now was neatly tucked under Kurama's bed covers

"Ok now that we got that done all that is left in to wait for her to wake up but mean while how about we go get the ice cream out of the free-" before Kurama ever got to finishes Hiei blurred away but was back within seconds with a have eaten carton of ice cream in hand

Then 5 seconds flat it was gone and the carton throw over to the garbage can by the bed Hiei mean while was getting a little tips and swaying

"Hiei it would be wise to get some rest," Kurama suggested while Hiei walked over to the bed and all of a sudden he laid down in it and was knocked out in less then a second

"Oh great now my bed is taken by a drunk apparition and a beat up girl now where will I sleep…………………..oh well" Kurama shrugged and climbed into the bed joining the other two sleeping short people

**

* * *

9:00 am next day

* * *

**

"Urg errrrr" the young girl moaned as she opened her eyes to meet a bright light she stiffened then sat up and looked at her surroundings when she saw two young men next to her

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

The two young men shot up and looked at the young girl who was now sitting in the corner of the room with her knees to her chest holding the blanket with tears forming in her eyes

Kurama walked over to the girl and crouched down only causing her to try to scoot back more but failed for she was as close to the wall as she was going to get

"Hey its ok we aren't goin to hurt you we found u in the castle beaten and we brought you back here and bandaged you up my names Suuichi but u can call my Kurama and the one over there is Hiei whats your name little one"

The girls mouth moved and if it wasn't for his demon hearing he wouldn't have been able to hear it"

"Kagome"

"Well hello Kagome"

"Where are we"

"we are at my house in Tokyo"

"To-key-yo"

"yes Tokyo are you hungry Kagome"

The only responds was a node as she looked over to Hiei who glared back at her she stiffened and ran after Kurama who was heading down stairs so she grabbed on to the back of his shirt and followed him down the stairs and that is how the rest of the three hours went till Yusuke got there

While Kurama was making breakfast Hiei was sitting at the island thing watching the TV that was on the counter as Kagome held on to the back of Kurama shirt fallowing him every where he went and when breakfast was made she sat next to him at the table still holding onto his shirt to Kurama in a way it was cute

At around 12:15 Yusuke and Kuwabara showed up and well-

"were are here" yusuke yelled scaring Kagome but she still didn't let go of Kurama even as he started to walk over to the scary boy so she hide behind him but refused to let go

"Yusuke please would you be a little quieter"

"why"

"your scaring Kagome"

"Kagome?"

"yes Kagome would yo please come out Kagome"

Kagome leaned her head to the side

"holly shit Kurama there's a girl behind you!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled which scared Kagome and made her hide behind Kurama again an get a tighter grip of Kurama shirt

"Yusuke please quite down"

"oh sorry -hehe- so where's the grub I'm starving" Yusuke said while rubbing his stomach

"in the kitchen" Kurama replied as both Kuwabara and Yusuke ran for the kitchen him and Kagome soon fallowing after

Hiei was still watching TV as the new boys were pigging out on the left over

Kurama walked over to the couch with Kagome fallowing on his tail they both watched some TV by them self's till Hiei walked in and sat next to Kagome then Kuwabara and Yusuke came in and sat on the other couch

-ring ring- Kurama got up to go answer the phone as Kagome fallowed

-ring ring-

"hello"

"ohm"

"yes"

"got it"

"will do"

"good bye"

"who was that Kurama" Kuwabara asked

"my mother she wants use to go up to the cabin to air it out"

"what cabin"

"ohh my mother has a cabin up on the mountains we don't go there much but she wants us to go up there to air it out"

"ok then we will leave in 3 day" Yusuke yelled

"ummmmmmm ok wait in three days I have to take some test so how about I meet you up there"

"sure I'll get Keiko" (whats Kuwabara's sisters name )

"hey Kagome would you like to go to the cabin with us"

she nodded

"would you like to go with me or Yusuke?"

she squished his shirt harder

"ok then its dicided we will meet you guys up at the cabin in 4 days

* * *

I'm sorry if the end is rushed but I cant write a story for more then about 2 hours before m brain dies then I cant type for about 2 weeks so I will try to get the next Chappie up soon I don't know haw long it will take though sorry

* * *


End file.
